


Myšlenky na odpočinek

by TakahashiYuri



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: After Lori's Death, M/M, Rickyl, Season 3, Set in prison, thoughts, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakahashiYuri/pseuds/TakahashiYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daryl nepatřil mezi moc výmluvné osoby. Poznámky si nechával pro sebe a blbé kecy taky. Navíc ani nebyl moc důvěřivý - dokud nepřišel Rick.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Přemýšlení

Každou vteřinu bojovali o přežití, každý den o zásoby a důvěra byl luxus, který si nikdo nemohl dovolit. A přesto se stalo, že někdo někomu důvěřovat začal, byť začátky byly šílené, neupřímné a nemyslitelné. Celá situace byla nemyslitelná a paradoxní - zajímalo by ho, jak si poradili lidé, kteří na apokalypsy věřili a všude měli nachystané tašky s nejnutnějšími věcmi. Přežili to? Nebo fantazie byla snesitelnější a tvrdá realita je uzemnila v momentě dopadu?

Sám si nikdy nemyslel, že by se tohle stalo a vsadil by se o svůj život, že na tom byli stejně i ostatní lidé v jeho skupině. Zombie apokalypsa? Maximálně ve snu nebo v počítačových hrách, které děcka tak strašně ráda hrála. Přesto se v ní ocitli. Neměl tušení jak se to stalo, ale znovu měl rodinu - s tak pevnými pouty, až to bolelo. Za každého by radši schytal kulku, než je ztratit. Všichni se na něj spoléhali jako na vůdce. To období šílenství, které měl během smrti Lori mu nikdo neodpouštěl - protože nebylo co odpouštět. I tak by se ale Rick nejraději propadl do země pokaždé, co si na to vzpomněl.

Nebýt Daryla, nebyl by tu ani on, ani Carl nebo Judith. Nebýt Carol a Beth, které se o Judith také staraly... Na všech mu záleželo stejným způsobem - všichni byli jeho rodina, která ho chránila a on se snažil dělat všechno pro jejich přežití. Nebylo to jednoduché, neobešlo se to bez hádek, pár zkrvavených kloubů a prázdných výkřiků do tmy. Stejně byli spolu. Kryli si vzájemně záda.

Rick se uchechtnul. Kolikrát měl u spánku hlaveň. Kolikrát už měl zemřít? Vždyť ani do té zasrané apokalypsy se snad málem neměl probudit, ale ten nahoře ho jednoduše chcípnout nenechal. Ne, proč přeci? Proč něco dělat jednoduše, když to jde složitě? Kolikrát byl v nebezpečí někdo z jeho lidí? Nespočetněkrát - a ještě víckrát, když chodí hledat zásoby a čistit okolí úkrytu.

Někdo tvrdil, že tohle je trest pro lidstvo samotné. Myšlenky, které se v tu chvíli Rickovi honily hlavou souhlasily a zároveň přicházely s dalšími teoriemi. Přeživší během apokalypsy zdivočeli, rabování, znásilňování a zabíjení bylo na denním pořádku. Zábava spočívala ve sledování zoufalých a uhnaných tváří, jak se bijí navzájem. Hádal, ne - věděl - že tohle lidé v sobě měli vždycky. A teď ty nejhorší stránky vypluly napovrch.

Uvědomil si, že přes všechny sračky, které se staly a stanou - všichni mají jeden druhého.


	2. Hlídka

Na noc si vzal hlídku. Nemohl spát, ani se mu nechtělo a stále přemýšlel. Tenhle svět byl zkurvená noční můra. Chtě nechtě se v ní naučili všichni žít a přizpůsobili se. To ale neznamenalo, že to nebylo na hovno.

Znovu zkontroloval odstřelovačku a všiml si, jak někdo z vězení jde směrem k věži, kde hlídal. Byl to Daryl. Rick si povzdychl a na vteřinu zavřel oči. Všechno poslední dobou bylo moc intenzivní. Možná moc přemýšlel, možná si moc všímal, možná moc vnímal. A nebo dělal z komára velblouda.

„Nebyls na večeři,“ zamumlal tichý hlas od dveří, ale on se neotočil. Dál hleděl před věznici a zhluboka dýchal.

„Nemám hlad,“ odpověděl Rick na půl pusy. Uslyšel šustění látky a popotáhnutí. Pak bylo ticho. Zvědavě se otočil, ale Daryl seděl vedle dveří na zemi a klidně ho pozoroval modrýma očima. Nebyl to nijak naštvaný pohled, ani soudící. Daryl se prostě a jednoduše jen díval. A Rickovi se zdálo, že vidí do jeho samotné duše. Povzdechl si a zakroutil hlavou. Už to tu bylo zase.

Nevěděl, jestli blázní nebo je to pravda. Potřeboval si být jistý, ale co bylo ohledně Daryla Dixona jisté? Kromě jeho důvěry. Byl nevyzpytatelný, ochranářský a když se nasral a někomu z jeho blízkých hrozilo nebezpečí, rozpoutal by na zemi peklo.

„Musíš něco sníst.“ Nebyl to rozkaz, ale pouhé konstatování. „A taky se pořádně vyspat.“

Nad tím sebou už Rick trochu trhnul. Potřeboval se vyspat, to ano. Jenže to nešlo a on nevěděl proč. Mysl mu neustále pracovala, nenechala ho chvíli oddechnout a už bylo unavující nad vším rozjímat a snažit se vyřešit něco, co ani nevěděl, jestli existuje. „Nemůžu,“ povzdechl si a sklonil hlavu, “nemůžu pořádně spát, nemůžu se pořádně soustředit, nemůžu pořádně myslet! Dohání mě to k šílenství. Nemám chuť k jídlu a nechce se mi ani spát.“ Připadal si jako štvané zvíře ale nakonec - nebyli to všichni? Štváni myšlenkou zabij nebo budeš zabit? Ať už od přeživších nebo zombie? Ucítil ruku na rameni, která ho lehce otáčela směrem k Darylovi. Nechal se.

Neuvěřitelná modř Darylových očí ho pohltila. Nervózně polkl a semkl víčka k sobě. „Potřebujeme tě, Ricku,“ zazněl hlas vedle jeho ucha a teplý dech pohladil kůži pod košilí. Naskočila mu husí kůže. Horkost Darylovy ruky jím prostupovala jako nějaká vlna a tehdy si uvědomil, jak vyčerpaný vlastně je. Hlava mu klesla na Darylovo rameno a ten ho musel přidržet, než klesl k zemi úplně.

„Nemůžu,“ zašeptal Rick a Daryl se neptal. Jen ho držel a byl tam. „Nemůžu hledat _něco_ tam, kde to není,“ zamumlal z posledních sil a zavřel oči.


	3. Porozumění

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl nepatřil mezi moc výmluvné osoby. Poznámky si nechával pro sebe a blbé kecy taky. Navíc ani nebyl moc důvěřivý - dokud nepřišel Rick.

Daryl nepatřil mezi moc výmluvné osoby. Poznámky si nechával pro sebe a blbé kecy taky. Navíc ani nebyl moc důvěřivý - dokud nepřišel Rick. Začátky sice moc jednoduché neměli, ale propracovali se postupně k důvěře a vztahu, který Daryl neměl ani se svým bratrem. Byla to příjemná změna v tomhle zkurveném světě, ale nebyl zvyklý strachovat se o někoho jiného než o sebe.

Proto když se Rick zašil do strážní věže a ani se nenajedl, natož aby něco někomu řekl - Daryl se bál. Že zase začíná vídat Lori a proto se všech straní, skoro nejí a má kruhy pod očima. Možná za to mohlo něco jiného, ale když se mu Rick nesvěřil, bylo těžké hádat.

Ten večer si řekl, že toho má dost. Rick se choval ještě divněji, pořád ho pozoroval, když si myslel, že se Daryl nedívá a vypadalo to, že vede nějaký vnitřní souboj.

Pár hodin po tom, co šel Rick na hlídku, si vzal od Carol talíř s večeří, najedl se a šel za svým přítelem. Vylezl po schodech nahoru a opřel se o futra. Když na Ricka promluvil, měl pocit, že možná bude muset zvýšit hlas, ale podle napětí Rickových ramen poznal, že vnímá. A že být s ním v jedné místnosti mu zrovna teď není dvakrát příjemné.

Daryl si sedl vedle dveří a čekal. Dokázal být trpělivý, když chtěl. Rick se otočil v ten moment, kdy si dosedával na zem. Takhle strhaný výraz u něj ještě neviděl. Nakonec se rozpovídal, že mu dělá problém spát a usnout a že _nemůže_. Vypadalo to, že Rick sám neví co přesně nemůže a Daryl se neptal. Jen tam spolu stáli, Daryl byl pro jednou zase Rickovi oporou - dokud se společně nesesunuli k zemi a Rick mu neusnul v klíně... 

Dokonce i ve spánku pořád opakoval, že nemůže. A Daryl ho nechal spát, rukou mu vískal ve vlasech a teplo Rickova těla - tak blízko tomu jeho - ho nakonec pomalu uspávalo.

_"Daryle... Odpusť mi to."_


	4. Téměř

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Nevyhejbám se ti, jen chci bejt sám.“  
> „Tak se na mě otoč a řekni mi to do očí.“

Cítil teplo - ale ne to vnitřní. Takové to teplo, které sálá z druhé osoby, ke které jste přitisknuti. V první chvíli ho napadlo, že je to Daryl, ale hned to zavrhnul - to bylo před několika dny. Místo toho otočil hlavou a podíval se na Carla, který vedle něj usnul s Judith v náručí. Opatrně se zvedl, aby je nevzbudil a z cely odešel.

Poprvé za celou dobu, od Loriiny smrti, se probudil bez bolehlavu a zákeřných myšlenek. A bylo to fajn. Měl chuť se smát, měl chuť něco dělat a dokázat, že ještě pořád zvládne být tím vůdcem, kterým byl na začátku.

×××

Daryla probudil zvuk vody. V tiché noci nebylo těžké ten zvuk rozeznat - akorát kdo byl v tuhle dobu vzhůru? Vstal a potichu začal procházet vězení - všichni byli na svých místech, kromě Ricka. V jeho posteli viděl rozvaleného Carla s Judith, ale Grimes nikde.

I když to pro něj nebyla žádná novinka. Přišlo mu, že se mu Rick vyhýbá jako ďábel kříži od té noci ve věži. Nebylo to přitom poprvé, kdy takhle usnuli. To na tom bylo nejhorší. Rick totiž jednal, jakoby se stalo něco výjimečného.

Odhodlal se pomalu jít směrem ke sprchám, s kuší namířenou před sebou. Sotva k nim došel, zvuk vody ustal a ozvaly se čvachtavé kroky. Najednou se objevil Rick, zabalený v ručníku se špinavými věcmi v jedné ruce a druhou si zkoušel, jak moc dobře se oholil na tváři. Daryl by ho skoro nepoznal.

„Sakra, Daryle!“

Oslovený rychle sklonil namířenou zbraň a podíval se stranou. „Promiň,“ zamumlal omluvu.

„Tohle mi už nedělej,“ promluvil pak po chvíli Rick, když se přinutil zklidnit tep srdce do normálu a už se chystal Dixona obejít, že půjde pro čisté oblečení a zpět do pokoje.

„Ricku?“

Grimes se zastavil v půli kroku.

„Nemůžu se zbavit pocitu, že se mi vyhejbáš.“

Daryl uslyšel rychlý trhaný nádech a pozoroval, jak Rick udělal krok dopředu. A pak další. Odcházel.

„Ricku! Na něco jsem se tě ptal!“ Už ho přestalo bavit, jak věčně jeho otázky ohledně Ricka nebyly zodpovězeny. Nikdo jiný kromě Grimese na ně ani odpovědět nemohl. „Jeden večer se mi skládáš, pak seš zase v pohodě a další den se mi vyhejbáš, jako bych měl mor. Co se, kurva, s tebou děje?“ Asi uhodil hřebíček na hlavičku, protože Rick měl ramena zase stejně ztuhlá jako ten večer, kdy mu do věže přinesl večeři.

„Nevyhejbám se ti, jen chci bejt sám.“

„Tak se na mě otoč a řekni mi to do očí.“

V tu chvíli se stalo několik věcí.

Daryl byl přiražen na stěnu, od které mu navlhla košile a tím pádem měl mokrá záda. Rick byl až moc blízko a dýchal mu na obličej, pohled pevně fixovaný na Darylova ústa.

Oba dýchali přerývavě a Rick se začal pomalu přibližovat, ale na poslední chvíli si to rozmyslel, zamrznul. Pak se odhodlal zvednout zrak a setkat se s Darylovým pohledem. Znovu se začal naklánět, ale v momentu se v něm něco zlomilo - Daryl tu změnu spozoroval. Už z něj zase byl ten muž z večera před několika dny. Ten muž, který je pronásledován duchy minulosti.

Grimes si opřel hlavu o jeho rameno a zašeptal to jedno jediné slovo, které mu teď dávalo konečně smysl. _„Nemůžu.“_

Daryl stál jako opařený, kompletně všechno vnímal - každý Rickův pohyb, každé slovo, ale než stihl něco udělat, Grimes vzal do zaječích.

 


End file.
